


Eliza Gets Caught

by Um_Lol



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Masturbation, One Shot, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: So as the title suggests, Eliza gets caught doing stuff. Then Maria and Eliza have fun. Marliza one shot.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 47





	Eliza Gets Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I need to practise writing smut... Anyways I hope you enjoy!

I really shouldn’t be doing this but...it feels so _good._ I push the vibrator in and out, making me gasp. I wish she wasn’t busy doing something else, because I could have her help with this. I let out a moan. I use my free hand to play with my nipples. My breathing turns to heavy pants.

“You’re so beautiful...” Maria whispers.

Oh no. She caught me. I can’t help but bury my face in my pillows. I try to cover myself up using my hands. I can feel my face turning red. She probably thinks I’m disgusting. I can’t even look her in the eye.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed...”

She walks over and cups my face. I turn around to look at her. She leans in and kisses me. I feel her tongue against mine. We pull away and catch our breath.

“Um, I s-still have the vibrator inside of me,” I stutter.

“Hmm, I think I’ll keep it inside. Let’s turn it higher.” she said with a smirk on her face.

“Wait, don’t turn it- Oh god!” I moan.

I squirm under her. I’m going to come if she does anything else. She goes down and gently bites my neck. I whimper, feeling the vibrator go deeper inside me. I see that her other hand is pushing the vibrator.

“If you.. keep doing that I’m going to-”

My orgasm takes over my words. I pant as she takes the vibrator out. I can feel myself still dripping wet. Then, I notice something.

“Maria, you still have your clothes on,” I whisper in her ear.

She quickly takes off her clothes, leaving her in only a bra and panties. I stare at her lacey bra and blush. I take off her bra and then tease her nipples. She lets out a moan, I try not to smirk. She moves her mouth towards my nipple, sucking and nibbling. While doing that, she uses her free hand to pull and pinch my nipple. I let out a loud moan, my hand drifting downwards.

“Nope, you have to be **patient** Eliza,” she said, while pushing my hand away.

She continues to go down, kissing and teasing me before going to my pussy. She pauses not giving me what I want. She drags her finger down my slit, still teasing me.

“More...” I moan.

She licks her lips before going in and sucking. My hands go down and grab a fistful of her hair. I bit my lip when she flicks her tongue at my clit. Oh god, how is she so good at doing this? I grind against her face l, then she starts to finger me. She thrusts her fingers in and out. Over and over. My breathing turns frantic as I feel myself on edge. She continues sucking and thrusting that I-

“I’m so close...” I moan.

She thrusts quickly, making me cry out. I come, breathing slowly. She takes her fingers out of me and moans. It takes me a few seconds to realize what she wants. She lies down and I finish her off, making her gasp.

I lay down beside her. I hold Maria close and I kiss her forehead. Then, a questions comes into my mind.

“How long were you watching me?” I ask.

“Mmm, pretty much the whole time.”

 _“What?_ How did I not notice?”

She shrugs. We cuddle for some time. I almost start drifting off to sleep but then I hear her speaking.

“Eliza?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” she mumbled.

“I love you too,” I said, smiling at her.

After a few minutes, I fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
